


Quandry

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Spike tell his secret to Wes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quandry

Why had he said that about his mom? His deepest, most painful secret, the thing he'd never told Buffy, the tool for the First's control, and he'd blurted it out like a bad joke. To him.

He hadn't spent much time with Wes. Knew his type, of course. Poncy, self-important prats who'd made his life hell at school. Head boys. Believing their hype. Believing they were smarter than anyone else. Believing they were better than everyone else. Better than him.

He'd seen the way the man stared at Fred. Something unseemly in that. Made for instant dislike, or would have, if he hadn't disliked him already. Something about it hit too close to home, but he put it out of his mind. Fred liked Knox, and the boy seemed okay. Good on her. Let Wes just back off.

He remembered the way he'd said "Spike," soon as he'd appeared out of the damn amulet. Spit it out, like sour milk. Vampire hate, gift of the Watchers. Then again, why did he hang out with the poof?

The Father. Even if he wasn't him, must have been a pretty close approximation. Best of the worst of the Council. All the same vitrol he'd gotten from ol' Rupert. Nothing like his own dad. He barely remembered the man, but he knew he'd been loved. His mother'd been loved. Not like what Wes faced. Was his mom any better? What kind of life had that been for the lad?

So he blurted it out. Bit of cold comfort. Who knows? Maybe it helped. He hoped it helped.

Cause young Wesley didn't seem such a bad sort after all.


End file.
